In general, a damper is provided on a pulse motor. This damper is provided to shift the pulse motor promptly to a stable position and to bring it to a standstill. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, when the pulse motor is turned by .theta..sub.0 from some position and then brought to a standstill, it reaches .theta..sub.0 after the time of t.sub.1 and thereafter vibrates to converge into .theta..sub.0 after the time of t.sub.2. This vibration causes undesirable effects to the devices. For example, in a typewriter provided with a pulse motor printing cannot be made before the vibration decreases. That is, when typing is made during vibration the letter cannot be typed out clearly. In addition, in a disc unit, etc. the vibration adversely affects positioning of the head. Accordingly, various methods have been used as a damper until now. One method from among the methods is that a 2-phase simultaneous excitation method is used as a method for driving a pulse motor. Another method is that a capacitor is coupled all the time between windings of a pulse motor with a 1-phase excitation method to make effective use of charging and discharge currents at the time of interruption. Then, with use of the former method, the effect from the damper is obtained, but it becomes difficult to control an angle accurately in comparison with the damper in the 1-phase excitation method. While, in case of the latter method, it is applicable only to low-speed devices. Namely, excitation by discharge current cannot follow high-speed interruption. In particular, the effect of the damper becomes larger when the capacity of the capacitor is increased. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the pulse motor to the device such as a typewriter which needs to be given an accurate angle for selection of a printing head and to come to a standstill immediately after selection of the next printing type at a high speed.